Draco Black
by iizou
Summary: Draco ne voulait pas devenir mangemort il voulait lui ressemblait il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui... Draco c'était promis de le ramener... Draoo Malefoy voulait devenir Draco Black... Draco voulait retrouver son sauveur et il ferait tout Pour...


_**C'est ma première fiction sur le sujet donc j'espère que sa vous plaira ^^' **_

**PROLOGUE :**

La nuit était noire, de loin nous pouvions entendre les hurlements qui venait de ce manoir, sur la colline surplombant la mer qui se faisait colérique et semblait montré sa protestation en venant claquer fortement les rochers.

Les villageois qui habitaient dans les environs de ce manoir, avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de faire attention à cette demeure qu'ils pensaient être abandonné et maintenant croyaient être hanté. Ils ne s'approchaient même plus de peur de voir un esprit malfaisant les surprendre.

« **De toute façon ce ne sont que des Moldus !** » pensa le nouveau maître des lieux qui observait avec un regard d'où nous pouvions facilement voir l'excitation qu'il ressentait à contempler ses fidèles serviteurs torturés devant lui, les opposants à son régime… régime qu'il avait gagné avec de grandes peines.  
Il avait redoublé d'intelligence afin de gagner ce statut, surtout quand il avait de puissants ennemis comme ce vieillard binoclard et imbécile heureux qui mettait toujours tout sur le compte de l'amour, selon ce même vieillard le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait affreusement manqué.  
Quelle bonne blague ! Ensuite, il y avait ce sale morveux qui réussissait toujours à contrecarrer ses plans, ce gamin pour lequel il éprouvait une haine féroce et infini et qu'on surnommé « l'Elu » comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait le détruire et surtout pas un gamin d'à peine 17 ans tout juste majeur. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse le détruire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Il jubilait de savoir qu'il était maître sur le monde Magique et que ses opposants était tellement peu qu'il serait bientôt tous anéantis.

Il regarda encore une fois ses Mangemorts s'amuser, les Mangemorts adoraient torturer les gens, c'était leur passe temps favoris : tuer et torturer. Leurs état de sadisme, cruel, sans pitié et j'en passe était connu de tous. Plus de la moitié des serviteurs du Maître avait élu domicile au Manoir Malefoy, après la découverte du manoir des Ténèbres par le ministère ils avaient quitté les lieux. Aujourd'hui le Manoir Malefoy était devenu le QG du mal.

Cependant, parmi tous ces êtres abominables il y en avait un qui ne sortait quasiment plus de sa chambre, il n'aimait plus cet endroit, entendre des pauvres gens souffrir lui donnait la nausée, depuis le retour du maître et même avant mais ça il ne se l'avouait pas, même ses parents avait changé, déjà qu'ils étaient très stricts avant, voilà qu'il n'existait plus à leurs yeux et seul le maître comptait. Ils avaient compris qu'il n'était pas comme eux et que sa « trahison » (ça dépend du point de vue) approchait à grands pas, ce sera à ce moment là qu'ils le renieront définitivement. Son seul réconfort était que le lendemain il retournerait à Poudlard, ce magnifique château qu'il considérait comme sa maison désormais, son avenir tout tracé, il l'oubliait en ce lieu.

Il s'était décidé, il y avait réfléchi depuis quelques années depuis sa rencontre avec lui celui qui l'avait changé, celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux… mais depuis que le « maître » lui avait donné cette mission en lui promettant qu'en cas de réussite il aurait droit à porter la Marque. Sa réflexion s'était intensifiée et il avait prit sa décision. Heureusement son parrain s'était acharné à lui enseigner l'occlumancie et bien sur l'élève avait surpassé le maître et ainsi il avait réussit à cacher son dégoût face à cette mission, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était enfin décidé qu'à la fin de cette année scolaire ; il ne reviendrait pas au manoir il prenait le risque, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'atmosphère, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il pouvait être imbu de sa personne, crétin, frimeur, arrogant, narcissique, un parfait idiot et j'en passe mais il n'était pas un assassin et ne pourrait jamais l'être.

Il avait grandit dans une totale adoration du Lord Noir, dans un complet mépris envers les nés Moldus et les moldus, avec cette idée des Sang Purs au pouvoir. Conditionné afin de devenir un parfait Mangemorts accompli et asservi à son Maître tel le chien à son possesseur.

Mais lui n'était pas de cet avis, il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père ou sa mère, des Mangemorts certes bien gradé mais qui ne font même plus attention à leurs famille, à leur fils, leur enfant, il se demandait même si un jour ses parents l'avait aimé… comme ça lui manquait d'échanger des lettres avec l'une des seule personnes qui se souciait de lui.

Il haïssait le « Maître » pour ça, pour lui avoir enlevé sa seule famille. Il avait brisé sa famille comme il en avait brisé tant d'autres tuant et blessant, sa cruauté était sans limite. « _**N'oublies pas Draco…**_ », Avait-il dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, « _**…les gens que nous aimons et qui nous aiment vivront toujours là …**_ », avait-il dit en tapotant la poitrine du jeune homme en souriant tristement, cet homme qui lui avait tant appris et il s'était promis de ramener non seulement pour lui-même mais pour l'autre aussi.

Soudain un cri déchira le silence de sa chambre, son antre, le son était tellement puissant, qu'il le glaça sur place. Il en avait la nausée, il avait tellement mal pour ces pauvres gens. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en enfouissant sa tête dans ses oreillers. Sans qu'il puisse arrêter ces sanglots, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, ces gens en bas avaient peut-être des enfants, une famille qu'ils aimaient.

Tout était de la faute du Lord Noir toute cette ….. violence gratuite, la colère monta en lui, brûlant ses yeux rougis. Ses larmes salées tombaient contre le sol, se reflétant à la lueur des bougies. Il était déterminé: demain il partirait d'ici pour toujours peut-être et il ferait en sorte que celui qu'il considérait comme un second père sera fier de lui ainsi que de son choix quand il reviendrait, il Le ramènerait coûte que coûte.

Draco Malefoy s'endormit en sanglotant espérant que le lendemain il serait de retour à Poudlard dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef.


End file.
